


[Clarks][Smallville]涌泉

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [27]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clarks, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 嗯，里面是一条绿色氪石项链呢。
Relationships: Alternate Clark Kent/Clark Kent, Clark Kent/Clark Kent
Series: Smallville 同人文 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[Clarks][Smallville]涌泉

[Clarks][Smallville]涌泉  
Grateful  
注：原作：《Smallville》7-18  
Cp：Alternate Clark Kent/Clark Kent  
Alternate Clark Kent即异世界里Jonathan和Martha的亲生儿子。  
该异世界Kal-El失踪没有来地球，只有Kara的飞船坠毁在里夫水坝后被Lionel发现收养；  
后来Lionel为保护Kara的秘密而死，Kara化名Linda Danvers与Lex相依为命，在陨石变异人的拥护下，Lex在二十七八岁左右就当上了总统，Linda（Kara）也成了国安局老大；  
Jonathan和Martha有自己的亲生儿子Clark（比主世界的Clark[Kal-El]小四五岁），Jonathan也还一直活着，Kent家家庭幸福美满；  
Lana从小高贵冷艳不与同学交往，高中毕业后就远赴巴黎留学，与法国富豪Pierre Rousseau结婚生子；  
Chloe有一富二代男友，二人即将步入婚姻殿堂；  
Lois和Jimmy虽然都是单身，但是已经是星球日报的金牌记者与摄影师；  
Adams警长也依然健在，并且已离开斯莫维尔出任政府高官。  
这篇文的灵感是，主世界的地球是氪星人的试验场，各种怪事惨剧都与氪星人有直接或间接的关系，Jonathan的死、Martha的不孕不育，都是Jor-El搞的鬼，Jonathan死后灵魂还被Jor-El禁锢在北极孤独堡垒。你们氪星人El家族害的Kent家那么惨，Clark（Kal-El）你不得补偿补偿人家啊。

涌泉  
Clark不知道自己为何会来到这个世界，这个没有他的世界。  
但是在得知这个世界的父母都尚健在、家庭幸福美满后，Clark真的很开心。  
如果这就是自己不再存在的意义，那么这一切都是值得的。  
不过，还是要确认一下他的朋友——或许不再算是他的朋友了——是不是都还好好的，所以，  
“我需要借用一下你的电话薄。”  
“没问题，电话薄就在那边的抽屉里，我去找找看。”年轻的金发Clark青涩地笑了笑。  
看着另一个Clark热心地翻找着抽屉，一旁的黑发Clark不禁感慨，Kent家永远都是那么热忱，即便是现在自己已经成了外人。。。  
“找到了！”金发的Clark兴奋地举起电话薄，结果没想到一个铅盒被他意外地从抽屉里带了出来，年长几岁的黑发Clark眼疾手快地接住了它。  
“多谢”，金发的年轻人手忙脚乱地接过铅盒，然后将电话薄递给黑发的年长者，小心翼翼地打开了铅盒，“这是我们一家到里夫水坝游玩时买的纪念品，可千万别摔碎了。”  
嗯，里面是一条绿色氪石项链呢。  
然后，金发的年轻人就一脸疑惑地发现黑发的年长者虚若无骨地趴在自己肩头胸口起伏呼吸急促地喘息着，暧昧的气息萦绕在其耳侧骚动地撩拨着。  
“？？你怎么了？”  
“。。。没事，就。。。先关上盒子。。。”  
啪！随着铅盒的关闭，摆脱了氪石射线侵蚀的Clark站定身姿，却发现眼前的年轻人气息已乱。。。  
“。。。等等，你刚才是在。。。勾引我吗？”金发的年轻人若有所思地凝视着。  
“？不，不是。。。我刚才。。。”黑发的年长者慌词不达意地解释着，却发现不知何时自己的胸口已被年轻人的双手覆上用力揉搓。  
“不过你是我喜欢的类型”，金发的年轻人暧昧地靠近着，“我可以帮你。”  
“！不，你误会了！我只是。。。”黑发的年长者还要试图解释，但是看着胸前这个面庞神似父亲的年轻人，却突然心底一软、于心不忍起来。。。  
他不能。。。不能就这样拒绝。。。  
他欠Kent一家实在是太多了，如果这样能够略微回报恩情。。。  
恩情似海深，惠泽永难报。  
现在。。。现在的自己对力量的掌控，如果好好配合的话，应该不会。。。不会伤到那个年轻人吧。。。  
Clark闭上了双眼，迎合着对方。  
滴水之恩当涌泉相报。


End file.
